


Jackal

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: BDSM, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, Workplace Stress, sexual fantasies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie Reeder likes to stir up trouble for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after "Spinners and Losers".

He knows it's a dangerous game, but he can't seem to stop himself. It's madness, his bloody job, and perhaps he's become a little mad in order to survive it.

Jamie and Malcolm, Malcolm and Jamie, two alpha male wolves stalking Whitehall, beautiful and deadly. If all the major players in the halls of power are animals, then he's their jackal, dogging their footfalls, feeding off their kills. He just wishes they'd notice him. Look at him. Smack him down, force him to his knees...

He rests his elbows on his desk, cradling his face between sweating palms, exhales. God knows why he's like this.

On their instructions, he's in an affair with Emma Messinger, literally shafting the Opposition, as Jamie will bark to anyone who'll listen. He can barely stand her, particularly when she talks politics, but the sex almost makes up for it. He likes it when he's lying down, stark bollock naked, skinny wrists secured to the bars on her jingling brass bed with his own tie. Her straddling his face, skin gleaming golden in the early morning light, luscious cunt lips filling his mouth, shutting him up, closing him down. Christ, Glenn didn't know how close to the truth he was with his "right-wing whipped cream" jibe.

It's a game and he knows it, but now he's steered it in a more dangerous direction, shoved a foot on the pedal and closed his eyes. Fucking up his assignments. Placing his feet on Malcolm's furniture, refusing to buy him cheese in the early hours. Mocking Al Jolson in close proximity to Jamie. Nipping at their heels. Glenn would surely tell him to stop, if he knew what Ollie was doing, but would he understand? Would anyone?

Ollie pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, pretends to read what's on the screen.

He and Malcolm, alone in the gents, arguing, Malcolm shoving him up against the sink...

Ollie swallows hard and glances upwards, suddenly afraid the others can somehow read his thoughts, scent his desire. He has five minutes to spare before the next meeting, and he slopes out, hoping no one's watching.

He sneaks into the furthest cubicle of the gents, heart thudding, mind whirling, and locks the door behind him. Unzips his trousers, frees his stiffening cock. This won't take long. He feels like howling, hopes he can remain quiet.

He strokes himself, faster and faster, until his fist becomes a blur against his reddened, desperate flesh, biting into his lower lip. Imagining Malcolm pinning him to the wall, heart to thudding heart. Malcolm forcing him to his knees on the filthy floor, telling him to take him in his mouth like the slut he is, swallowing Malcolm down obediently until his nose brushes wiry, greying curls. Malcolm's hand fisted in his hair, pulling. Malcolm fucking him, hard, over the sink, biting his neck, slapping and scratching without mercy, just a predator asserting dominance, oh God...

Ollie comes, shuddering into his fist, biting into the back of his free hand to stop his helpless moan. Dazed, he stares at the white, opaque come on his hand, then sticks long fingers into his mouth and licks them, dreamily, his mind quietened, sated. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

\- On your knees, lad.

Ollie, cheeks flushed, heart pounding, wrists bound behind his back by his tie, gulps and nods at them.

The wrong looks, the ill-timed mistakes, the smart remarks - they've all led to this, and he can feel their eyes burning into him. Finally, they've got him cornered, and there's no escape. Malcolm reaches forward and grips his shoulder, hard. He'll be bruised tomorrow.

\- I said, get on your knees, Malcolm snarls, the light glinting off his incisors.

Ollie blinks, mind fogged by adrenaline and lust. Jamie snarls.

\- Didn't ye fuckin' hear? Do as ye're fuckin' told.

When he's alone, later, he'll think of the two of them biting him, their teeth raking his neck, like vampires. Malcolm glances down and smirks.

\- Ye're not gettin' off on this, lad. Ye need tae learn some fuckin' self-control.

Malcolm walks over to a cabinet and starts going through the drawers. Jamie reaches up and seizes Ollie's curls in a tight grip. Ollie yelps, then gasps as Jamie bites his neck, sucks hard, then bites again.

Ollie closes his eyes, feels himself being unzipped, then starts as his trousers and pants are roughly yanked down, exposing his heavy erection to the thin, unsupporting air. Malcolm slides something around him, and he feels it click shut; a cock ring.

\- Down.

Legs shaking, he obeys them. Waits, his eyes level with their crotches as they unzip and free themselves. His lips part as they advance.

\- Take us. Take us both down, like the slut ye are.

Hard and heavy against his tongue, he tips his head back as he swallows them, skin prickling, cock swelling as they grab at his hair. A flush of pride as he feels them moaning. 

They've got him where they want him, now, got him where he wants to be, and he'll come so hard, thinking about this, later. How could they have guessed he'd love it this much?

Ollie groans as they thrust forwards. He wonders if they can feel him smiling.


End file.
